¿Por que demonios somos tan orgullosos?
by KuroYukiNeko
Summary: "Vaya, que hombre mas estereotipico ese tal Soul. Mujeriego, millonario, atractivo y rebelde. Pero que A-BU-RRI-DO"- ¿estas bien? - "una voz grave que te cagas" me miro con aquellos "ojos rojos y frios que te hacen estremecer" - ven, te ayudo - extendio su mano y me miro fijamente con una "actitud indiferente". Mire su cuerpo... "un cuerpo que desearias tener en tu cama" demonios..


Prologo

(Shibusen University)

[General POV]

Frente a la entrada principal de aquella prestigiosa universidad, un montón de gente se reunía formando un circulo irregular alrededor de cinco jóvenes. Cualquiera que viera aquel montón de gente sabría porque se reunían ahí, era obvio. Era una...

- ¡PELEA MIERDA! - grito uno de los jóvenes en el centro. Tenía el cabello azul y corto, disparado y cortado de forma dispareja. Ojos de un tono verdoso tirando a azul y una mirada asesina, penetrante. Su ropa estaba sucia y en algunas partes manchada de sangre ajena - ¿O es que acaso te rindes ante mi grandeza? - rio arrogantemente mientras colocaba un pie sobre su contrincante. El cual se encontraba en muy estado; sangraba de boca y nariz, además de tener ambos ojos morados.

- Oe Black Star, ¿aun no terminas? - un tercer joven se acerco. Tenía el cabello blanco con destellos plateados, ojos carmesí y una sonrisa siniestra y arrogante. Arrastraba a los otros dos chicos restantes, los cuales se encontraban inconscientes y muy heridos - Estos tíos son unos debiluchos - arrojo a los chicos junto a su compañero como si fueran basura liviana y luego choco las palmas con el joven de cabello azul - aunque debo admitir que esta pelea fue "cool" - la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho dejando ver una singular dentadura.

- Y que lo digas, venga vámonos de aquí antes de que llegue ese tipo -

- Seguro... - el joven albino miro el suelo cubierto de sangre, con rostro pensativo - pero antes... - tomo al más alto de los chicos con los que había peleado (el cual aun estaba consiente) y como si de una pluma se tratase, lo lanzo sobre un auto negro, provocando que el parabrisas se quebrajara - tu pequeña mierda, dile a tu "amigo" que con los "Shinigamis" nadie se mete - varios murmullos le corearon a la vez.

- oye, ese auto... - murmuro una de las chicas que miraba el espectáculo

- no es de Sid-Sensei? - completo la oración otro joven que miraba al otro extremo.

- Puta mierda Soul, las cagaste en grande - el de pelos tomo del brazo a su amigo y comenzó a correr, empujando a cuanto espectador estuviera cerca para poder pasar - ¿Que vamos a hacer? si ese tipo aparece estamos... - pero sus reclamos fueron interrumpidos, puesto que el chico choco con alguien.

- Muertos - una voz grave y claramente enfadada llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes.

- Esto no va a ser nada Cool... - susurro Soul arrastrando las palabras.

Por otro lado, dentro de las instalaciones de la prestigiosa Universidad, dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente por los corredores totalmente ajenas a lo ocurrido minutos antes. En sus manos llevaban varios papeles, los cuales debían entregar para completar, lo que parecía ser, sus traslados.

La más alta tenía el cabello negro recogido en una alta y elegante cola. Ojos de un tono azul oscuro y vestía una blusa azul claro que hacia juego con aquellos orbes. Además de unos pantalones negros ajustados y zapatos de tacón alto.

Por otro lado la más pequeña, tenía el cabello rubio claro, ojos verdes esmeralda y su rostro joven y hermoso aun poseía un aire de inocencia. Vestía unos pantalones blancos ajustados, una blusa rosada con ligeros vuelitos y un fino collar con una pequeña pelotita verde que adornaba su cuello.

Ambas chicas llegaron a su destino. Se miraron a las caras y sonrieron emocionadas. La más alta abrió la puerta permitiendo que la más pequeña entrara primera.

A unos cuantos metros más a la derecha de aquella puerta, un profesor guiaba (o más bien, traía casi de las orejas) a dos estudiantes.

- Ser llevado por un profesor a la dirección para que recibir un castigo a esta edad... - Suspiro el más alto de los jóvenes - No es nada "cool" - miro con molestia a su compañero.

- Pero, ¡si que viene bien para nuestra reputación! - grito el joven más bajo mientras reía estruendosa y despreocupadamente, contagiándole su estado de ánimo a su compañero.

- De eso puedes estar seguro - Volvieron a chocar las palmas mientras sonreían.

- Soy un hombre de gran paciencia, pero ustedes ya colmaron la mía - Gruño el profesor, abriendo la puerta - No esperen salir Ilesos de esta -

Tres pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y fue ahí donde la siguiente historia comenzó.


End file.
